


Two times Bodie went home with the right person and one time he didn’t.

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: teaandswissroll, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tea and Swiss roll LJ community's  +1 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.

Bodie woke up to the sound of the number 57 bus engorging its passengers, the pleasant well-used ache in his body causing him to stretch languidly against the pillows. 

Ray had brought him home, climbed in to bed with him and proved once and for all that Ray didn’t just look like sin but knew a thing or two guaranteed to make a sailor blush, or at least an ex-merchant seaman.

Ray would want to talk it to death, but then Bodie had a few things to say himself. 

 

Only thing was, it was tough to talk to empty sheets. 

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 _Eight weeks_. Bodie glowered in to his beer. Two bloody months of Ray flirting with anything with a pulse before dragging Bodie home to fuck his brains out. 

It didn’t make any difference who was fucking whom, Ray was always in control, and _always_ gone before Bodie woke up. 

Outside of Bodie’s bedroom Ray suffered from convenient amnesia, never acknowledging what they did there in any way. 

Well, not tonight. The barmaid had been giving Bodie the eye all night and—

“Ready to go, then?” Ray’s hand was warm on his back. 

“Yeah.” Bodie followed him out of the pub. 

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Anson’s stereogram was a visceral assault, Murphy was telling jokes and Ray was chatting up the new bird from accounts. Enough was finally enough. 

Bodie went home to a warming whisky and a cold bed. 

 

“You bastard!” Ray woke Bodie up by bursting in to his bedroom. 

“Ray?”

“...Thought you’d pulled” Ray muttered “thought that’s why you’d left without me.”

“ _I’m_ the one who keeps waking up alone.”

“...Thought that’s what you’d want.”

“You thought wrong.”

Ray reached to caress Bodie’s cheek. “What now, then?”

“And _you’re_ supposed to be the smart one.” Bodie grabbed Ray’s arm, pulling him down. 

.


End file.
